Convert $\dfrac{59}{16}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $59 \div 16 = {3}\ \text{ R } {11}$ So the improper fraction has $3$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${3} \times \dfrac{16}{16} = {\dfrac{48}{16}}$ This quotient $3$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $11$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{11}}{16}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${3}\ {\dfrac{11}{16}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{48}{16}} + {\dfrac{11}{16}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{59}{16}$.